


Loveable Fluffball

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: Coffee and Pool Floats [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gym, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And unofficial Coffee Shop Therapy Dog, Des the Service Dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: Des comes and goes from the neighbouring coffee shop as he pleases, but he never ceases to put smiles on faces





	Loveable Fluffball

**Author's Note:**

> Anomaly is owned by StarofWinter
> 
> Warnings: small references to PTSD

Trauma shook his head in amusement as he watched Sunny’s dog push the main door open and saunter out, the Australian Shepherd going who knew where. Technically Des wasn’t supposed to be going anywhere without Sunny, but Sunny was having one of his ‘want to be left alone by everything’ days, which meant even Des got locked out of the third brother’s room. 

“Daft dog.” 

Trauma shook his head again and went back to checking over the day’s schedule. So long as Des came back unharmed, who was he to control where the loveable fluffball of a dog went? 

*** 

Des ambled along the path before turning and nudging open the gate that lead into the garden in front of the coffee shop. He liked coming here, the people gave good skritches and if he was lucky he’d get extra treats as well. Sitting at the door, he whined quietly and pawed at it until one of the people inside got up and opened the door for him. A flick of his tail, Des was inside and snuffling around the warm, nice smelling room. So many sweet scents! But there was a sad scent too … Des didn’t like it when he could pick up sad scents. Tail wagging, he trotted around the tables and managed to push a door open, letting out a whine when he saw the nice white haired human curled up on a chair. Whining quietly, Des slowly approached and set his head on the human’s legs, nudging him gently. When a hand slowly tangled in his fur, Des melted against the chair and the nice human and just let them pet him. This was his job, he made people feel better … and he liked it. 

*** 

Anomaly blinked when he heard a whine and felt a soft head on his ankles, instinctively reaching down to tangle his fingers in soft fur. Uncurling slightly and looking down, he couldn’t help but smile when he saw the dog from the gym next door. The sweet animal was a regular visitor and just seemed to have a knack for finding people who needed help. 

“Hey there you … thanks.” 

He gently ran his fingers through the dog’s fur, a small laugh escaping him when he was rewarded with a gentle lick and a wagging tail. 

“Good dog.” 

He carefully twisted around the bandanna on the dog’s neck, reading the neat handstitched letters. 

“‘If found return to Sunny’? Have you snuck out again or is your friend here too?” 

The dog just looked up at him with huge eyes, the canine equivalent of a grin on it’s face. Anomaly just laughed and ruffled the dog’s ears, sitting forward ever so slightly on his chair so he could do so. 

*** 

It was getting close to closing by the time Anomaly realised that he really needed to return the dog to it’s possibly very concerned owner and he reluctantly stood, the dog instantly moving to support him. 

“C’mon, I need to get you home.” 

The dog just barked quietly, easily keeping pace with Anomaly as he left the shop and headed down the street towards the gym. One of the brother’s owning the place was already leaning in the door with a huge grin on his face, blue eyes sparkling with amusement. 

“We were wondering where Des had gone, thanks for bringing him back.” 

Anomaly smiled and shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket, looking up at the taller white and red haired man … Wrench he remembered. Trauma had mentioned him to Killer once when getting some coffee. 

“He’s welcome around any time, he’s a sweet dog.” 

“He’s my brother’s service dog, he knows how to help people when they need it.” 

Wrench opened the door and raised an eyebrow at Des. 

“Sunny’s door is unlocked.” 

The dog ran inside, a flash of brown, white and grey fur as he bounded up the steps behind the main desk. Wrench rolled his eyes before looking back at Anomaly and grinning. 

“Seriously though, thanks for bringing him back.” 

Anomaly rubbed the back of his neck before nodding. 

“It wasn’t a problem. He’s welcome anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Reference image used for Des (I don't own the image or the dog)


End file.
